pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Vermillion Gym
|image = |caption = Icon for the Level |objective = Defend your Rare Candy against Lt. Surge's Pokemon. |enemies = |prev = Vermillion City |next = Diglett's Cave }} This level starts where last left Gary defending against the three legendary birds of Kanto (Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres). He returns Fearow to its Pokeball, and then sends out Alakazam to use Gravity on the trio, and then uses this opportunity to leave quickly. Then we return to Ash and General (Mewthree) another Mewtwo appears and asks if Ash is alright, and notices the General. Brock then captures this Mewtwo with Ash's Master Ball and James congratulates the General on his new Pokemon. Ash then disappears, but was an illusion created by the General to fool Mewtwo. The General and Brock carry on with their business with the S.S. Anne and their new recruits. We then see Joey, Maruto and you in your room on the S.S. Anne. You are then asked your gender. You then appear in the room. The walls seem to be thin so then you decide to listen in on your next door neighbor on the boat. Two sailors, in a reference to One Piece, mention that the boat is being attacked. You then go out and see a giant Tentacruel and its Tentacool attack the ship and has the captain under mind-control. Lt. Surge comes to save the day. He quickly defeats the Tentacruel, and shortly afterwards the Legendary Dogs appear. Confused on why they were summoned when there is no trouble the General appears. He says it is a party and uses Mean Look and a "little song" (revealed as Sing later) and when they wake they will all be "friends". You then awake inside the Vermillion Gym with no sign of Joey or Maruto. Lt. Surge and Brock are ready to "take care of you" Layout right|350px *Waves: 40 *Spots: 24 *Objective: Defend 5 Rare Candy Pokemon Bosses Strategy *There are a variety of options. Making use of moves like sand attack/smoke screen will prevent the candy from traveling too much. Using one ground type that knows earthquake with five flying type pokemon (remember, dual types like Butterfree are included) prevents the rest of your tower from being injured. Moving your pokemon around in different spots based on where the waves are advancing from is virtually necessary. *Similar strategy except you get the candy to the lower left or right hand corner at around level 8 using Tentacool, and just defend against Machop and Tentacool. *You can also just focus on the top or the bottom, three on either side. You can change from top to bottom exept for the first seven. *If you use this strategy, bring a fire blast unit, sand tomb person, a solar beam, a blizzard, a stun spore, a spore. use spore and stun spore on the geodude and keep switching to other pookemon, make sure one person knows roar, and survive to the fittest. *You can also train for story mode levels with pokemon. Category:Levels Category:Location Category:Gym